


Corruption

by PunsBulletsAndPointyThings



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternative ending for RotS, GFY, Gen, Short, Sith!Obi-Wan, another tumblr prompt cross-post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 16:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5934589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunsBulletsAndPointyThings/pseuds/PunsBulletsAndPointyThings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He doesn't believe it. Anakin simply cannot believe it. The man he trusted for so long is a Sith.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Corruption

When Palpatine had first revealed himself to be Sith lord everyone had been searching for since Master Qui-gon’s death, Anakin had panicked and fled. It was too much to take in all at once. Palpatine, the kind old man Anakin had turned to for guidance more time than he could count, was a Sith, the Sith.  
  
Skidding around a corner, Anakin nearly ran into another knight, her arms filled with a stack of datapads that wobbled precariously as he sped passed, barely pausing for a short apology before he was off again in a swirl of dark robes.  
  
_Sith, Sith, Sith, Sith._ It spun through his mind like a sick mantra. He had trusted Palpatine! Had gone to him for advice! And all along he was a Sith! He should tell someone, he needed to tell someone! The Council, Master Yoda, Obi-wan, anyone!  
  
And yet…  
  
_“He had such a knowledge of the Dark Side, he could even keep the ones he cared about…from dying.”_  
  
Anakin’s mad pace slowed, even as his feet brought him to a familiar hallway, and from there an even more familiar door. He did not remember making the conscious decision to go to Obi-wan’s rooms, the rooms they had once shared when Anakin was a padawan. Pausing outside the door, Anakin slumped back against the wall, his hands sliding into his hair.  
  
But what if Palpatine was telling the truth? What is he could help him become stronger? Strong enough to save Padme?  
  
As if on cue, the memory of the dream flashed through his mind, and Anakin shuddered at the fresh wave of panic it carried in its wake.  
  
Padme. Padme was his life, he could not let her die!  
  
But…the Dark Side….the Sith…  
  
“I don’t know what to do,” He whispered into the empty hallway.  
  
Obi-wan. He needed to talk to Obi-wan. Obi-wan would know what to do.  
  
Spinning on his heel, Anakin punched in the last access code for Obi-wan’s rooms he could remember the older man having. It worked, the door opening with a soft hiss as the distraught Jedi rushed though.  
  
Obi-wan was sitting on the couch in the main room, a datapad propped against his knees. At the sound of Anakin’s rapid entrance, he looked up, a frown creasing his face.  
  
“Anakin? What’s wrong?”  
  
Anakin tried to respond, but all that came out of his mouth was a broken noise, and he dropped to his knees next to the sofa and all but burying his head in Obi-wan’s lap.  
  
“Master…Master, he’s a Sith.”  
  
Obi-wan sat up straight, his whole body going ridged as he turned his full focus on Anakin. “A Sith? Who, Anakin?”  
  
“Palpatine!” The name came out almost like a wail.  
  
Obi-wan’s eyes narrowed. “The Chancellor? Anakin how do you know this?”  
  
“H-he…he told me. I-I told him about the dreams I’ve been having, about Padme dying. I love her, master!” Anakin looked up, his eyes wild and begging the older Jedi to understand. “She’s my wife, and I love her! I know I shouldn’t, but I do! She can’t die! Palpatine told me he can save her!”  
  
Obi-wan said nothing, and after a long moment, Anakin searched out the other man’s eyes, confused.  
  
“Master?”  
   
“I’ll kill him.”  
  
Anakin nearly jumped, Obi-wan’s words coming out of nowhere and all but dripping with menace and fury.  
  
“M-master?”  
  
Obi-wan’s eyes had gone hard and cold as ice, and as Anakin watched, horror-struck, their blue-green colour was washed away, replaced by a seeping amber-gold. Anakin scrambled away from the couch and struggled to his feet.  
  
“No.”  
  
Obi-wan blinked, turning at the sound of Anakin’s voice and seeming to come back to himself. The fiery amber did not fade from his eyes.  
  
“Sidious is a fool if he thinks he can get his claws into you Anakin.” The master was near visibly seething with rage.  
  
“Y-you’re a Sith too...”  
  
Obi-wan nodded, finally noticing the state Anakin was in. He exhaled slowly then rose from the couch, palms flat out in front of him.  
  
“Yes, Anakin, I am.”  
  
Hundreds of questions sped through Anakin’s head.  
  
“Why?”  
  
Obi-wan shrugged, dropping his hands. “Maul. Qui-gon. Siri. Satine. I’ve been so angry, for so long. So many dead….After Naboo; that was when it started.” He paused, before continuing, and an almost smile tugging on his lips. “They never tell you, in the crèche, as a padawan, how freeing the Dark side is, Anakin.”  
  
He took a step forwards and Anakin flinched back. He took another step. “I won’t hurt you. But Sidious, Palpatine, will. He wants you for your power, wants to make you into a weapon.”  
  
“And you don’t?!” Anakin snapped, hand moving towards his lightsaber again. “You’re just as bad as him! You’re a Sith!”  
  
“I am, but I do not want to hurt you Anakin.” Obi-wan’s voice was the same, steady, calm that it always was when younger and scared or hurt. It was the tone Anakin had come to associate with being safe. “I want you to join me. I know about you and Padme, and I can help you keep her safe, without you selling yourself into Sidious’ hands.”  
  
He closed the space between them, and clasped Anakin’s shoulders, amber eyes flashing with barely concealed rage. “I promise, no one will harm you, or Padme. And Sidious will regret his toying with you.”  
  
Anakin swallowed, dropping his eyes. “O-Obi-wan….”  
  
“Please, Anakin.” The words were something almost like a plea.  
  
For Obi-wan. For Padme. Obi-wan was right. The Order was rotten from its very core.  
  
“You and me, Anakin. We can fix everything.”  
  
They could fix things. Together.  
  
Anakin looked, something steely settling in his gaze. “When do we start, Master?”


End file.
